1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with latching bumper, latching bumper thereof, and a stackable electronic device system; in particular, to an electronic device which can be stacked and latch onto another electronic device by using latching bumpers.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding methods of expanding electronic devices, prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,602,603 “STACKABLE MODULAR COMPUTER HOUSING, AND COMPUTER DEVICE INCLUDING THE SAME,” which corresponds to TW 1306550. The disclosure provides a method of expanding electronic devices by stacking.
Taking for example TV boxes and game consoles, they also use docking connectors for connecting by stacking. However, most docking connectors do not have latching mechanisms. Additionally, if the TV box or the game console does not have hot swap, the system can be damaged or shut down when the electronic device is accidentally picked up or bumped against.
Moreover, the aesthetics of electronic devices are becoming ever more important, and preferable latching mechanisms do not affect the appearance of electronic devices.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.